you & me :
by tales'of.reira
Summary: bokura ga ita para una frase. un one shot lleno de pensamientos de yano y nana chan , PRIMER FIC EN ESPAÑOL DE ESTE ANIME :


* * *

** .:you & me:. .:you & me:. .:you & me:. .:you & me:. .:you & me:.**

**Notas de autora:** para una frase, comunidad de livejournal.. ya me envicie y lo se! (: bueno ,la verdad es que ame bokura ga ita , y quize escribir algo de este anime y que mejor que 50 frases seguidas? :D

Autor: rukiaelric  
Fandom: bokura ga ita  
Claim: motoharu yano/nanami takahashi  
Tabla: nº1-genérica

* * *

**Consuelo**

Yanamoto Yuki no había sido su consuelo o al menos eso deseaba creer, en su mente Yano sabía que había sido peor, ella había sido la traición de lo que mas amo.

Beso

Yano sabía que no era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, sin embargo sintió eso, ese debía ser el efecto que tenia Takahashi sobre el.

**Suave**

Nana chan era suave al tacto o al menos eso creía Takeuchi , después de todo jamás podría tocarla… había llegado muy tarde.

**Dolor**

¿Por qué sentía ese dolor cuando veía a Yano tan vulnerable? ¿Por qué sentía lo que el sentía? Nanami siempre se lo pregunta todo el día, el dolor de Yano era el clavo que entra en su corazón.

**Lluvia**

No era el frio lo que la hacía llorar bajo ese árbol, era la lluvia… sí que llovía dentro de su corazón …Yano la había olvidado.

**Muerte.**

La vida se había detenido, se la habían arrancado, Yano lloro después de muchos años, si Nana san no estaba, ¿Qué sería de su vida? Dentro de su corazón la esperanza se apagaba, como un farol que ya no existe.

**Chocolate**

Los dos estaban sentados, uno apoyado en el hombro del otro, comiendo felicidad , según nana san, chocolate , para Yano , el simple hecho de estar con ella , lo hacía feliz.

**Felicidad**

Felicidad era ese momento, en que sus labios se juntaban y parecía que todo era lento y rápido , felicidad era mirarla a la cara y saber que la amaba. Gracias por salvarme Takahashi.

**Teléfono**

Solo se comunicaban por teléfono, llegaba a ser triste y solo, pero en su corazón una voz le gritaba al otro que vuelva, y sufrían, todos los días lo mismo, pero de alguna manera y aunque sabían que se sentían mal , no podían esperar a que acabe el día para escuchar al otro.

**Oídos**

Nana chan era puros oídos, oídos que querían escuchar lo que deseaban y no la verdad .

**Nombre**

Yano y nana recuerdan, con vergüenza por cierto, que su relación empezó por un nombre, tenían que tenerle agradecimiento.

**Sensual **

Su manera de hablarle lo era y ya no podía mas, Yano sabía que ella solo resultaría sensual para alguien como él, y no le importaba, era hermosa tal y como era.

**Sexo**

Seria a su tiempo, y por Takahashi esperaría, jamás creyó que pensaría esto pero… si estas con quien amas, que importa el sexo?

**Tacto**

Siempre se agarraban la mano, como si fuese un ritual, cuando iban a enterarse de algo, se la agarraban fuerte, eran una pareja unida, lo eran, Nanami lo sabía, todo era como lo había soñado.

**Debilidad**

Nana chan era su debilidad, podían meterse con cualquiera , con cualquier cosa, pero no con ella, era intocable , si algo llegara a sucederle no sabria que hacer de su vida, ya nada tendría sentido.

**Lagrimas**

Takauchi le limpio la ultima lagrima que caía por su mejilla, nana solo levanto la cara, sorprendida al movimiento del chico, se sonrojo, por un segundo pensó que él era Yano.

**Velocidad**

Su relación con Yano era literalmente veloz, todo con Yano era veloz… se le había enamorado de el apenas le vio, después de todo.

**Viento**

Cada vez que pasada una ráfaga, Yano le ponía su casaca, olía como él, Takaushi pensaba.

**Libertad**

Su pasado le había quitado su libertad, su pasado lo ataba a lo que no quería, pero nana chan parecía ignorar todo eso , y solo lograba hacerlo mirar hacia el presente… y porque no, el futuro?

**Vida**

_Le diría que solo vuelva a la vida…_ Yano sabia mejor que nadie que la vida, se iba y venía, por eso iba a disfrutarla con Takahachi mientras pudieran.

**Celos**

Era algo común es su relación, sentirse opacada por la persona que antes había sido la dueña del corazón de Yano, mas aun cuando se quedaba sola y no podía pensar en otra cosa, poco a poca había aprendido a superarlo y olvidarlo.

**Manos**

Sus manos se unieron, una sobre la otra, bien apretadas, mientras veían la película, por primera vez sintieron que le pertenecían a alguien más, todos los días, mientras estuvieron separados, Yano y Nana chan pensaron en esa sensación.

**Gusto**

Todas las noches el gusto por lo desconocido los invadía, eran curiosos después de todo , nanami quería saber todo de Yano, ya que él era lo que más le gustaba en este mundo.

**Devoción**

Todas las noches, antes de dormir, Takahashi se ponía su pijama y se tiraba a su cama, miraba las estrellas y rezaba por Yano, porque se encuentre bien y porque el también piense en ella.

**Siempre**

En una de sus tantas citas prometieron estar unidos siempre, o al menos hasta que la última gota de amor se extinga de su corazón, nana y yano estarían juntos siempre.

**Sangre**

Yano prometió casarse con Nana chan, Yano prometió darle un hijo, de su propia sangre, y tendrían una vida perfecta, como siempre soñaron.

**Enfermedad**

Se quedaron juntos todo el día, en el mismo cuarto, claro sin nada raro, estaban enfermos , y que mejor medicina , que el otro? Eran tal para cual y Yano lo sabía.

**Melodía**

Yano le pidió a Nana que cante, quizás no tenía la voz más afinada del mundo, pero de algo estaba seguro, para él, esa era la melodía más hermosa.

**Estrella. **

Esa noche se besaron bajo las estrellas y desearon con todo su corazón, permanecer así siempre.

**Hogar**

No podría llamarle hogar a Tokyo hasta que Takahashi esté ahí, si ella no podía ir por su propia cuenta, el trabajaría , y mostraría que podía darle un hogar, el era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerla , y se lo probaría.

**Confusión**

El jamás las confundiría, aunque muchos dicen que son parecidas, ellas dos eran como el sol y la luna, las dos fueron y son lo más importante pero jamás serán lo mismo.

**Miedo**

Tenía miedo a perderla, miedo a no verla más, la verdad era que la meta de Yano era proteger a Nana chan a de lugar , ella era lo más importante en este momento.

**Trueno**

La primera vez que nana vio un trueno estuvo con Yano , el la abrazo y impedio que se asustara , la protegió y tapo los oídos , la cuido como todos los días.

**Lazos**

Los lazos que los unían eran mas fuertes que los recuerdos, el amor que los envolvía era irrepetible solo les pertenecía a los dos.

**Mercado **

Compraron de todo ese día para pasarlo todo juntos, en su interior sabían que la única manera de despedirse era olvidar que era una despedida.

**Tecnología**

El tren avanzaba y la dejaba atrás, sus piernas se debilitaban y la dejaba atrás , sus lagrimas aparecían y la dejaba atrás , su corazón se rompía , y la dejaba atrás , Yano se iba y la dejaba atrás.

**Regalo **

Después de pensar meses en su regalo, se puso un moño en su cabeza y fue caminando a la casa de nana, la mama de la chica lo tomo mal, obviamente y lo boto a patadas , pero eso provoco una risa en su novia , y eso bastaba.

**Sonrisa**

Era su sonrisa la que la mandaba, era su sonrisa la que podía cambiar su opinión en menos de un segundo, se preguntaba, Yano sentiría lo mismo cuando ella sonreía?

**Inocencia**

Takahashi era el ser más inocente que Yano conocía, y como tal no podía quitársela, su inocencia era de ella, era pura como el amanecer.

**Conclusión**

Después de mucho tiempo, Yano se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin Nanami , que no podía borrarla de su corazón… y fue tras ella.

**Nubes**

La relación de Yano y Nanami fue como las nubes , se veía bien , se sentía bien , pero era frágil y fácil de romper.

**Cielo **

Si no estaban juntos, por lo menos, cada vez que alzasen la cabeza para ver el cielo, verían al otro , cuidándolo.

**Paraíso**

Se habían reconciliado, la vida de Yano y Nana volvía a la normalidad, la luz volvía a prenderse.

**Infierno **

Cada día después de la muerte de nana san, Yano compraba flores y se dirigía al cementerio, claro que jamás llegaba.

**Sol **

Yano era como el sol, brillante y noble y eso era lo que a Takahashi le gustaba.

**Luna**

Takahashi era como la Luna y eso era lo que Yano disfrutaba de ella.

**Ondas**

¿Por qué ella era diferente a las demás? Con solo una mirada sintió que el mundo cambiaba y por eso… trato de separarla de él, mala suerte… no pudo.

**Pelo **

Juguetear con el pelo de Takahashi se había vuelto en la mayor obsesión de Yano.

**Supernova**

No importa si nadie creía en él, SU Nana chan siempre estaría ahí, eso era lo que tanto le gustaba a Yano de ella.

* * *

bueno ¬¬ no hay fandom de bokura ga ita y tuve que publicar en bokurano ... de todas maneras PRIMER FIC DE AMBAS SECCIONES EN ESPAÑOL (:


End file.
